Rags to Rags
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Everyone's favorite hero is in a bit of a crisis himself when it comes to finding his own true identity. Join the robber of the rich as he finds out what it means to have a heart in poor condition.
1. ( I )

**Disclaimer:  
**This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Ever After High or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

**Summary:  
**Everyone's favorite hero is in a bit of a crisis himself when it comes to finding his own true identity. Join the robber of the rich as he finds out what it means to have a heart in poor condition.

**Warning(s):  
M-Slash!** This fic will contain strongly suggested M-Slash content with continuation, as well as some hetero pairing appearances perhaps, but for right now, you have been warned about pairing content. Coarse language, mild suggestive themes.

**Genre(s):  
**Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing(s):  
**SparrowxUndecidedMale

**Rating:  
**T, may increase.

**Author's Note:  
**I know you're all shaking your heads, but you just can't keep a writer down! The amount of stories I have on the go, posted on this site alone is nothing comparable to the folders on my computer. XD I just wanted to add a bit more Sparrow love into this fandom because I find the poor guy isn't liked very much. I'm currently undecided as to who I should pair Mr. Sparrow Hood with, but if any of you have suggestions - they're welcome! I'd love to hear them, and preferably male suggestions. I couldn't wait any longer to share this with everyone! Here it is, enjoy :)

* * *

Hey, 'sup?!

Oh, sorry - let me properly introduce myself. I'm Sparrow Hood, the next legendary _Robin Hood_. Well, according to the so-called 'Storybook of Legends' or whatever after. In case you live under a rock or stone and gathered no moss - hahaha, I'll let'cha in on what my story's about. You see, this Hood is a cool guy, he's friends with everyone in the land. I'd like to think he keeps his friends close and his enemies closer in a way.

Anyways, what he does is his life satisfaction. He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. Gold, jewelry - whatever after have you - he takes from the rich who can afford to just buy more, giving it to the less fortunate who are more than grateful.

I think it's a wonderlandiful story, it has strong moral a great background - good development. A band of merry men to hold him on a pedestal, like a shrine. Near worshipping him. And a female accomplice somewhere in the mix - and that's where we run into the problem.

The specific problem is, I like dudes - I don't do chicks.

I've done my research y'know, story upon story, stumbling across 'Once Upon a Time' over and over again - the characters in the story follow their hearts more often than not. I guess you could say my heart is selfish. I have no problem following my story, I rather enjoy my tale in all honesty. The only part of it I don't enjoy, is having a Princess of any kind involved when I'd rather win over a Prince.

"Hello!"

I turn around quickly, it sounds like someone's calling me. But who?

"Over here!"

It wasn't until I nearly bumped into someone, I realized it was them calling me all along. "Oh, hey." I greeted with a small wave.

Duchess twirled around me, demonstrating another countless pirouette before stopping gracefully - as she did most everything. Except sing, that girl could not sing a single note. If she so much as tried - yikes! "Hello to you too, Sparrow." Whenever she called upon me, it honestly made me wonder what she wanted. Or what her ulterior motives were.

Duchess was a decent girl, with her own intent at heart - but I suppose we can all be a wee bit selfish at times, can't we? "What's up, dancing queen?" I asked her thoughtfully, I knew she liked to be praised. She blushed every single time.

Yep, there she blushed. "Well, nothing much. I just hadn't heard your obnoxious guitar so I didn't know if you were present or not." It seemed a bit too simplified for the likes of Miss Swan, but there was a first for everything. "Can-we-talk?" She asked me suddenly, grasping onto my arm.

Her forwardness startled me, but it took a lot to throw Sparrow Hood off guard. Yes ma'am. "Sure. Whatever you like."

She lead me into the woods - despite me having just come out of them myself. "You're the only one that takes me seriously Sparrow." She told me, but it wasn't something I didn't know already.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously with my free hand, I wanted to tell her that maybe if she were just a tad bit nicer - she'd have more friends. But I couldn't make a sound. Nothing of the type would come out. "that's not. . . entirely true."

She rolled her eyes, swatting at me. "Of course it is. I just, everyone is so adamant about following their fairytale futures."

I shook my head in protest, "That's not true. Raven Queen doesn't want to, no one really knows about Hatter, I'm cool with my destiny for the most part - but there's others who don't like their fairytales Duch, sometimes you just gotta go with the flow, y'know?" I nearly shook off the inspiration for a rhyming line to add to a song.

She broke free from my grasp on her arm and shook her own head, "You don't understand Sparrow. Yes, your tale is filled with thrilling danger, but _you_ don't die. _You_ don't live just to die young!" Her eyes welled up with tears faster than I could ever try to console her. A feather or two fell down solemnly.

"Duchess!" I called after her, but she only shoved me away and turned to run off. Nothing was more beautiful than her transition though - from pretty girl to prettier swan, if that was possible.

My heart sank as I watched her fly to the nearest pond, settling down and shoving her face into her mound of feathers - refusing to look my way. When I tried to get near her, she reared her head up long enough to honk furiously at me.

After a few attempts, I decided it was time to leave her alone. Even though I didn't want to leave without making this right - she gave me no choice. There was still more than a half hour remaining to head to class, so I sat right down at the edge of the pond, my elbows balancing on my knees.

Girls can be so complicated, I wish she'd have just come out with what was bothering her instead of leading to all this other nonsense. What's the need of all the unnecessary tears?

A few minutes later I felt a nudge at my back, I turned around to see nothing, but upon turning forward I was started by a standing Duchess. "Whoa!"

She stood tall and confident, a true femme fatale - she smiled at me. Wait, what? "You're so sweet Sparrow, I knew underneath that obnoxious, loud, guitar-playing front that there's a calm, cool, collected kinda boy." She blushed.

Meanwhile I'd never felt more confused, who said I was all that and a bag of chips? Ooh, what I wouldn't give for one of those right now!

Before I could even fathom what had just happened - I found myself being pulled in and kissed by the one and only Miss Swan.

**—¤÷(`[¤***_**Ever After High**_***¤]´)÷¤—**


	2. ( II )

**Reviews:**

_lalo... - I surely plan to! Which is why I'm replying, the next update is here, enjoy :) scgreen703 - Awww you're the bestest bestie ever, :) thank you for digging into this! I was surprised to see the review at the time, but I loved it so much. Thanks! x3_

**Favorites:**

Nicholas Dreamer, SncTClltr

**Alerts/Follows:**

Nicholas Dreamer, SncTClltr

**Many thanks to all of you who stop by to read! :)**

* * *

I blinked. Near frightened. . . Miss Duchess had her face smushed into mine. She smelled nice. But this whole ordeal wasn't, so to speak. There wasn't a positive word I could find to describe how her lips felt. I tried to be nice and endure through it.

I just couldn't. I can't do it even for the sake of our friendship.

I pulled away from her quickly, her bottom lip was quivering. I'm 99% sure. "Duchess, what's going on?" I asked her, so stunned I could barely speak myself.

"You're so silly. Can't you see that I like you?" she raised an eyebrow, I suppose she was taken aback with my less-than-thrilled reaction. "Don't you. . . like me too?"

It was obvious to me, the problem of which she ignored. Even though being ignorant was often her bliss, I couldn't let it continue. It'd been going on far too long. "Duchess, I like you - yes. You're a cool girl to chill with, but I don't really want to have a chill partner right now. . ." I hoped this would do the trick, but something told me this calm and cool approach wouldn't work. I was hopeful.

"I'm not just someone to 'chill' with Sparrow," she told me as a-matter-of-factly, hands on her hips - the whole 9 yards. "I want to be more with you." She moved closer, but was instantly confused when I moved away from her advancement.

"Duchess, listen. . . you're a great girl and all - it's just that-"

"No, no! Shut up." She ordered me to do so, instead of fighting it - I let it go. She was probably hurting a lot more than I could fathom, sadly this isn't the first time I've had to do this. "Let me walk away with even the tiniest sliver of my dignity. . . it's all I ask."

"But Duch!" I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her at all, in any way, shape or form. I needed the moment to explain myself as to why I didn't like her kiss. It just wasn't what turned my crank! It wasn't _her_ fault. . . she needed to know that. "You gotta hear me out."

"Quiet Sparrow, just stop. Let me leave. You, stay." She ordered me to stay in my spot like she would a dog, and just like the obedient dog - I listened. There was no getting around her commands, or her stubbornness. I just had to deal with it, as I suppose she was dealing with my rejection. Yikes, I really didn't mean to make the 'Asshole of the day' list - but apparently I was the number 1 contender today.

I watched her walk away, only slightly wounded. She remained cold as to shield herself from disappointment, only I knew that - yet here she was, her pride limping a little but even that didn't stop her. I couldn't help but to have the exact same thought playing in my head repeatedly, _'What have I done?'_

—**¤÷(`[¤*****_Ever After High_*****¤]´)÷¤—**

The only thing that sucked about no one knowing what or _whom_ you're into, is the fact that you have to hide your feelings ten times harder than someone of, 'normal' sexuality would do so. Or maybe I'm wrong? I'm not sure, but I have to stay hidden for awhile at least until I can feel the same sort of vibes. Could it be too impossible?

It's probably the oh-so-typical story of gay guy chasing after straight, but hey - the cat can look at the Queen, can't it?

Or Charming?

I shifted my gaze towards the poor unsuspecting Prince as he sat there, nose-deep in a book from the library. It's a new one, newer than the one that he had yesterday anyways. I smirked and saw the bookmark resting lazily in the book, almost falling out.

I pulled an arrow out and back, resting upon the bow - securing my aim as I let it go.

"Whoa!"

Hexactly according to plan, it pierced his bookmark and pinned it in the railing near-by. I chuckled as I hopped over the railing and grabbed the arrow, "Sorry Dex, target practice gone totally wrong." I lied through my pearly whites.

As a matter of fact I just lied harder than I ever have in my life, and for what?

Well for his attention of course, duh. "It's okay, you gotta practice. It makes perfect after all." He spoke semi-quickly, a blush formed upon his cheeks. I observed that he blushed a lot. I wasn't sure what he felt embarrassed about, he had no need. He was perfection.

I handed him back the bookmark with a hole in the center. "I'm sorry about ruining your bookmark, if there's anything I can do, _anything_ at all to make it out with y- uh, make it up, to you... sorry, if I can make it up to you, let me know." Despite not meaning to lose my cool and basically bare-faced asking him to make out with me, I played it as cool as I possibly could.

He blushed still and stifled a chuckle of his own, pushing his glasses up further on his cute little nose. "It's just a bookmark, not even a great one - so, no worries. You may want to work on your aim a bit more though." He gave me a smile that I knew was going to last in my mind for days.

Damn all of the Charming offspring, you're all so - well, charming. And sexy, might I be so bold to add?

"Yeah well it wouldn't be fair to be this good looking _and_ great at everything, now would it?" I teased him, with a wink - to which I wasn't sure if he caught on, but I could dream, couldn't I?

"I suppose not."

Ooh, you little devil - you didn't even scrunch your face at me being good looking. Or thinking it's true. Stahp, you're killing me. "So, what's the plans for the day?"

He shrugged his shoulders, those nice broad shoulders of his and he thought briefly before replying. "Nothing really, I was going to finish reading this book maybe... but I should get going." He gave my knee a pat, I'm positive he doesn't know how wild this is driving me. . . "See you around, not piercing other students' objects hopefully." He smirked at me, getting up to leave the area.

He left me melting into a sad, sad puddle of sap. Thanks Charming, thanks a whole damn lot.

—**¤÷(`[¤*****_Ever After High_*****¤]´)÷¤—**


End file.
